


spider-yooh

by sowish



Series: the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 1 odd percent of reality, F/F, Rated T for some cursing, and the friendly city spiderwoman doing illegal civil work, cw: mild mild mild mild violence, cw: two guns, lighthearted stuff for 99 percent of the way, spideyverse where yoohyeon has two gfs that she loves vvvvv much, the jiyoora is sweet and fluffy tho so dw, the mood fluctuates once but in a good way, this is mostly yoohyeon being introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: yoohyeon's main job is being spiderwoman and retirement is looking real cute when her girlfriends are minji and bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106180
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	spider-yooh

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing i wanted to do!
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> if there are any inconsistencies to spiderverse you do not see it.

“You can’t catch me!”

The grisly robber throws back a nasty snarl before running away from the hero.

Sighing, Yoohyeon waits on a count of twenty until she pursues the criminal.

After saving the world twice from certain destruction and devastation with her cool superhero friends, Yoohyeon quite enjoys the job of frying the smaller fish after nearly dying on her last mission. So, really, who can blame her for making a game out of the pursuit?

She even covers her eyes to give herself a challenge while she strains her ears for the man running away from her. The robber runs with heavy footsteps and haggard breaths—he could do with bi-daily workouts to train his lungs for such an event of robbing an old granny’s purse. Getting unnecessarily fancy with her chase and breaking into a slight jog, Yoohyeon slings a web to the light post a couple hundred feet in front of the robber. Landing smoothly on top of the light post, Yoohyeon can make out the panicked murmuring of the robber.

Yoohyeon revels in the bewilderment in his voice when he tries to search for her behind him.

“Up here, slowpoke! Ever considered hitting the gym, sir?”

Before the man can even blink, two web shots push him against the wall, the purse in his hands dropping. Frantically trying to shake his hands away, Yoohyeon leisurely strolls towards him just to rub it in. Picking up the purse, Yoohyeon cheekily pats his cheek and leaves a teasing remark before hanging the strap of the purse across her torso. “You make great wall decor!”

Quickly shooting a web to the terrace at the top of a building, Yoohyeon makes sure that the purse sticks to her hands when she acrobatically swings from building to building.

Even if her limbs are long and lanky, she has no problem folding herself into a ball before unraveling into a straight nose-dive to maximize her momentum in the air. Swinging her way back to the convenience store, the old granny sits patiently in the dinky yellow chairs outside of it. After handing back the purse, the granny kindly smiles at her and proudly pats her head. (Yoohyeon has to bend her knees and stoop her head so that the older lady doesn’t have to reach up on her toes).

The granny can’t see it but Yoohyeon’s smile is beaming when she reaches into her shopping bag and hands her a chocolate bar in return. Bowing gratefully and taking the treat with her right hand and her other supporting her forearm, the granny audibly coos at her politeness. Waving at her before bidding goodbye, Yoohyeon oddly feels more proud about helping her than saving her city. “Thank you, halmoni! Have a good night!”

Waiting for the granny’s ride to come to make sure she gets home safely, Yoohyeon sits perched at the top of the roof of the bank across from the convenience store. 

It’s peaceful for maybe a full minute until a dispatch alerts her. (A full! whole! minute!)

Car chases are definitely harder than chasing after a slightly overweight man. 

It takes Yoohyeon swinging around skyscrapers and cutting through a seedy alley for her to track the car. Zeroing in on the white vehicle dangerously maneuvering around the city’s traffic, Yoohyeon uses short blasts of her web to shoot herself towards the car. Acrobatically using a light post to swing herself to a higher elevation, in the split second of her height, she shoots a web that slings her to the hood of the car. 

Landing on the vehicle, she keeps in mind to practice her landing more—she could do with a better position, could afford to be more graceful with landing on her feet. Flipping to the passenger side of the car, Yoohyeon would flinch at the sight of a firearm pointed at her face if she hadn’t already knocked him out cold with a single punch, wrapped her sticky web around his arms and body, and attached him to a web shot that hung from a street light. 

Like an itch, her Spidey-Sense tingles before two gunshots ring out. Quickly flipping back to the hood of the car to dodge the bullets, she maneuvers to dismantle the criminal and hangs this one from a hanging ledge of a pizzeria.

The car jerks sloppily with the driver peering outside of his window to look for her. Sticking herself to the other side of the car, she hastily flips to the other side when the car stops swerving. And in that slight moment, Yoohyeon is able to pull the driver out of the car with a web sling. Dismounting behind the car with a flip, she sends two shots at the back of it as it continues to make its way down the street. 

Acutely aware that the vehicle is approaching a red light at nearly breakneck speed while a pedestrian crosses the street with her headphones in, Yoohyeon grounds her feet to the floor, hunkers down to bear the weight of stopping a heavy ton of metal, and strongly pulls back at the car. It takes her a few steps to slow the vehicle to a stop, the front of it just rolling to the first crosswalk line. 

Sighing in relief, Yoohyeon’s hands sit on her hips from the physical exertion. The pedestrian doesn’t even blink an eye at the vehicle stopping nearly inches away from her; she makes her merry way across the street.

From where she stands, she can make out the green glow of the Empire State Building. Swinging her way to it, Yoohyeon thinks it might be the second most peaceful place to be in New York when she sits at the very top of the building, the city buzz of cars and chatter comforting her. Lingering there for a little longer than she normally would, Yoohyeon only notices this while she’s swinging home, the clock at MetLife indicating a time of 12:47.

Normally, it takes a cab at least seven minutes to drive from the Empire State Building to Metlife. It’s a little silly but Yoohyeon takes immense pride in her own Spidey Time of two minutes and thirty-three seconds. If she hadn’t been distracted by the birds flying by her, Yoohyeon thinks she could’ve made it in two.

She has the ridiculous thought of starting a transportation side job. 

She’d call it Yoohber. 

But, then again, maybe it’s best that she doesn’t.

Uber seems like the type to sue for ridiculous copyright laws and Yoohyeon, frankly, doesn’t have the funds to deal with a lawsuit.

And her girlfriends would get awfully cross at her for getting into a mess like that.

And Yoohyeon would rather face some kind of alien invasion before facing the angry wraths of Minji and Bora.

(Yeah, especially Minji. Mostly because Bora teeters on playfully irritated and frustrated with Yoohyeon when she’s being a brat but Minji rarely ever gets mad or annoyed. Yoohyeon thinks that an angry Minji could make even the most heinous criminals quiver in fear).

Crawling the brick wall of her apartment complex, the window to their room is left a few centimeters open, just enough for her fingertips to slide under.

(Bora is always careful about making sure that Yoohyeon can come back in after her nightly patrols).

Carefully stepping into their room, the only noises Yoohyeon can hear are Minji’s faint sighs as she sleeps, Bora wrapped around her like a koala.

(They look so precious like this—comfortable and secure, so soft and untouched; Yoohyeon would do anything to keep them safe). 

Pulling off her mask and running her hand through her hair, her locks are matted and slightly sweaty. Stripping off her suit and throwing it in the laundry basket, she makes sure to stay silent as she prepares for bed. With the exhaustion from her work hitting her like a truck, Yoohyeon sluggishly brushes her teeth after a quick shower and skips slipping her socks on. 

Standing in the middle of their room, Minji and Bora haven’t moved but Minji’s hair is messy as it covers her face. Tiptoeing her way to the side of Minji’s bed because she worries her footsteps are too heavy and loud (they aren’t), Yoohyeon fights the temptation to softly kiss her cheeks when she fixes Minji’s hair. (She’s careful that her fingertips won’t graze Minji’s cheeks because her skin feels cold as ice and she’d hate to disturb Minji’s sleep with them).

Still, even if she’s careful, Minji makes a sound that is more audible, a small whine. Bora subconsciously cuddles closer to her, nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

The smile that graces Yoohyeon’s lips is small and soft—endeared and so, so fond.

This is the most peaceful place to Yoohyeon—anywhere where there is Minji and Bora is Yoohyeon’s peace. 

Finding comfort in their even breathing and sweet embrace, Yoohyeon doesn’t even mind sleeping on the floor beside the bed. (She doesn’t have the will to disrupt their sleep by climbing into their bed to fall asleep beside them. Even if her girlfriends insist that they don’t mind being woken up to the smell of her fruity conditioner and warm arms holding them, Yoohyeon doesn’t have it in her to ruin an image so peaceful).

(She _could_ make an averagely comfortable bed out of her webs but the clean up would be a pain in the ass, so the floor was a more appealing choice.

And sure, the couch in their living room is a viable, more comfortable, and less fussy option but that would mean sleeping away from her girlfriends and that thought was _even more_ unappealing than dealing with a sticky web bed).

As the night fades to dusk, Yoohyeon soundly falls asleep to the rhythm of a ticking clock and Minji’s sighs.

Waking up sometime in the early morning, Yoohyeon’s back is stiff and sore—cons of sleeping on the floor. But, she wakes up nestled between Bora and Minji and Bora’s face is in her neck, Minji’s hand over her chest where her heart thumps. 

(Whether it was Minji or Bora who picked her up and tucked her in, Yoohyeon doesn’t know. Through many nights of their relationship, they both have woken up in a fit from a nightmare, not feeling the weight and warmth of Yoohyeon’s body comforting them). 

Yoohyeon thinks that this is where she is happiest, where she feels the most pride in herself. To be the person chosen to be loved by Minji and Bora is her greatest feat, her greatest achievement.

Superhero or not, they love Yoohyeon for who she is—her nearly annoying sacrificial selflessness, her goofy humor, the flaws that the world is eager to point out and criticize her for. 

The feelings that come with saving the world (twice) and being hailed a hero (many times more than twice) combined starkly pales in comparison to the feeling of waking up to Bora trailing light kisses on her sternum, Minji’s fingers gently tracing mindless designs on her stomach, their smiles soft and warm and their eyes so full of love that Yoohyeon’s heart stutters in her chest. 

Yoohyeon used to think that she’d go and save the world over and over again if it means keeping Minji and Bora safe. But, a great part of her now yearns to stop what gives her some kind of purpose in life—to retire her mask.

Because she’s sick of spending nights away from the two people she loves, tired of sleeping on the floor of their room when she can be asleep in their arms instead. And, God, it’s so unfair that while she is out there kicking ass and risking her life for a world that does not deserve her, her girlfriends are hidden somewhere safe worried about her—worried that the news will tell them words they’d never like to hear or that the next time they see her, she’ll be battered and bruised and meant for a wooden casket with an American flag over the top. 

Minji and Bora act like it’s fine when the chaos settles down, like they’re okay with Yoohyeon putting her life on the line every time some crazy threat pops up. And for the most part, they are; they choose to support Yoohyeon because she’s too stubborn to give up when she knows the world needs her.

(They learned that the hard way. No matter the anger and frustration Yoohyeon’s girlfriends had when the world first needed her abilities, she still went off like some kind of sacrificial lamb feeling like she had failed and disappointed the two people who _are_ the world to her. And that couldn’t be further from the truth—Minji and Bora’s greatest pride is being with a woman so kind, so generous, and so fucking wholesome. So, when Yoohyeon selflessly offers her life for the lives of billions, Minji and Bora make sure Yoohyeon knows how precious she is; they make sure that Yoohyeon has the comfort of having a home to come to even if everything is, literally and metaphorically, obliterated to dust). 

But, honestly, Yoohyeon wants to settle down—to be consistent and reliable for her girlfriends, or at least enough that they worry for her a normal, “you’re not a superhero risking your life every time you wear your mask,” amount. 

Because, someday, if they’d ever want a family, grieving over a parent unrightfully killed is something she’d never want her own to feel. Not when she still struggles to carry the weight of her own parents’ death on her shoulders. 

Because Minji and Bora deserve to have stability in their lives, to plan for their future, to include Yoohyeon in their life plans because Yoohyeon fully intends on being there for all of their milestones and elderly growing pains.

Because Yoohyeon is learning that her purpose in life isn’t saving the world—that her body is more than just a sacrifice, that her heart is worth more than that. 

When she sleepily sits in their kitchen watching Minji and Bora as they playfully bump their hips together when they make breakfast, the warmth in her heart persuades her of this thought that echoes through her mind.

And when a silly bowl of rice with eggs for eyes and marinated beef for smiley lips is placed in front of her with Minji and Bora looking at her like she’s their universe, Yoohyeon knows this in her heart: her purpose in life is to love Minji and Bora right. 

Because they deserve it. 

Because they make her feel super even when she’s not super at all. 

So, yeah, being Spiderwoman can wait for another timeline, one where Minji and Bora aren’t Yoohyeon’s to love.

(Even if Yoohyeon is going to miss hanging upside down from the roof by the alley next to their apartment complex and getting kisses from her girlfriends before starting her nightly patrol, Yooheon figures that she can just hang from the ceiling in their room and insist for kisses from Minji and Bora there).

~

_“Yooh, what the hell are you doing? Get down from there!”_

_(Bora looks so cute and tiny right side up and even upside down, her hands on her waist with an adorable frown furrowing her eyebrows)._

_“Kiss first!”_

_While Minji looks on with amusement in her eyes, Bora even stomps her feet a little at Yoohyeon’s brattiness. “Stop making the blood rush to your head and I’ll kiss you as much as you want. The last time you did this, you got so lightheaded you thought our ceiling turned into an observatory!”_

_Yoohyeon sways a little when she laughs as she recalls the memory. Cheekily, Yoohyeon quirks her eyebrows flirtatiously, “I can’t help that I see stars when I’m with you two!”_

_Bora huffs and Yoohyeon would laugh again if Minji’s hand doesn’t come to rest on her cheeks, her soft lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss. (She feels Minji’s smile, knows that Minji can feel hers too)._

_And when Yoohyeon lets a hand gently rest on Minji’s cheek, she understands why Bora is so adamant about her coming down._

_Because kissing her girlfriends, Yoohyeon is remembering, is impossible to stop when she starts._

_So, when she clumsily tumbles from the ceiling from feeling lightheaded and out of breath, Minji and Bora look so pretty with the stars above their heads when she looks up at them with wonder brimming in her eyes._

_Minji smiles fondly, her eyes twinkling with humor, “When will you learn your lesson, baby?”_

_Yoohyeon only smiles goofily, puckers her lips when Bora kneels down to bring her up from the floor, “Never!”_

_When Yoohyeon points to her still-puckered lips with her eyes closed, Bora doesn’t have it in her to refuse her girlfriend’s request and leans up on her tiptoes to press a loving kiss on her lips._

_(But, that doesn’t mean that Bora doesn’t roll her eyes affectionately or chuckle at the dazed look on Yoohyeon’s face, definitely doesn’t mean that Yoohyeon feels regretful or admonished when Bora mumbles an “I told you,” between them when she pulls away)._

_That night, and every single night for the past year, Yoohyeon falls asleep in bed with Minji and Bora, their limbs tangled together in a mess, her Spidey mask and suit folded and put away in their closet as police sirens echo through the city._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section or on my sns accounts!
> 
> im on twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
